Everything Happens For A Reason
by TaraHalliwell
Summary: Crossover fic Harry Potter/Charmed. Set in the Unchanged Future. When an unexpected series of attacks changes everything, Chris does whatever it takes to survive in a world of magic that he doesn't practice or understand- and does it all to save his brother.


Everything Happens For A Reason

**A/N: This first chapter is going to be about twice as long as I normal chapter, I just wanted to get you guys past the introduction and into some of the more interesting plot lines. I have a lot of this story already written out so I really hope you enjoy it! Also, you wont see them in this story, but you do just need to know that the brothers had a sister in this story and nine cousins (because Prue had returned, which will be explained later in the story). **

_Summary: Crossover fic Harry Potter/Charmed. When an unexpected series of attacks changes everything, Chris does whatever it takes to survive in a world of magic that he doesn't practice or understand- and does it all to save his brother._

Chris's Powers:

-Telekinesis

-Invisibility

-Sensing

-Orbing

-Electricity

-Fire Manipulation

-Premonitions

Wyatt's Powers:

-Conjuring

-Sensing

-Orbing

-Healing

-Exploding

-Freezing

-Power Blasts

-Fire Manipulation

-Shield

-Projection

-Telekinesis

-Energy Balls

-Telepathy

-Premonition

Chris opened the manor door with excitement. Today was his fourteenth birthday and, so far, he had had a great day. His teachers had all wished him a happy birthday and Wyatt had somehow managed to smuggle in a cake for lunch. Chris had no idea how he managed that without getting caught but decided not to ask, and to just enjoy the moment.

"Mom?" Chris called out, a smile on his face. Piper had taken the day off so she could decorate the manor and bake the cake for Chris's party tonight. As Chris walked through the conservatory he admired all the streamers and balloons she hung up for him. Piper had really gone all out this time. Chris frowned at the lack of response, his brows pulling together in concern. Why hadn't she answered him?

In the Halliwell family, having a birthday party was a huge deal. There were so many people who needed to be invited, cooked for and buy presents. It was truly quite the ordeal. Remembering past birthdays, Chris wondered if perhaps his mom was throwing him a surprise party today, and at the thought Chris's face evened out into a bight grin, the worry fading easily.

"Mom, I'm home!" Chris called, his excitement increasing as he got closer to the kitchen door. Beaming, Chris reached for the door and got ready to hear a chorus of "Surprise!" shouted at him.

Instead, what he saw was a war zone. Cake mix was scattered all over, and energy ball marks marred the walls. Decorations were ripped, burnt, torn and scattered throughout the kitchen. Chris felt the smile slipping off of his face as he stood, dumbfounded, in the doorway. "Mom?" Chris called worriedly, his voice quavering.

Thinking that perhaps a prank was being pulled Chris yelled out, "This isn't funny!" After a few moments of tense silence Chris heard a muffled groan from the behind the island.

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside her. Piper was laying in a pool of her own blood, one arm wrapped protectively against a heavily bleeding stab wound in her stomach and the other covering her face. Tears were running down her cheeks as she removed her hand and stared at Chris with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Peanut." She said, her voice shaking with suppressed sobs as she reached a hand up and gently cup his face. Chris leaned into her touch and felt his own disbelieving tears drop onto her hand.

"For what mom?" Chris asked, shaking his head in denial.

"For everything I'm going to miss." Piper said sadly, sobbing openly now as she could no longer contain her heart wrenching grief. "For ruining your special day." She continued, her tears slowing as the blood-loss began to overtake her. Chris watched in absolute horror as her eyelids began sagging as if their weight was too much for her to bear any longer. Chris's heart pounded in terror and he squeezed her hand tightly, his mind racing.

"Don't talk like that." Chris said harshly, grabbing Piper's hand as it fell from his face. "WYATT!" Chris screamed at the ceiling, his voice hysterical. He was not going to watch his mother die. It wasn't going to happen. "LEO!" Chris called, louder still. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate as Piper's eyes began to close. "Mom!" Chris screamed desperately, his voice echoing throughout the otherwise silent room like a gunshot.

Piper's eyes snapped open and locked onto Chris's with a pained effort. His eyes were leaking a constant trail of tears and his breathing was coming abnormally short and fast. Piper heaved a shuddering breath and struggled to lift both arms, feeling their weight more heavily than ever before. She moved her hands onto Chris's face and wiped his tears away gently.

"T-they won't come." Piper informed her son sadly. "They're with the E-Elders." She said bitterly. Seeing Chris's anguished look she said, "It's o-okay, peanut." Piper began to feel her life slipping away and fought with ever once of remaining strength she had to get out her last words. "I-I will always b-be there for y-you and your b-brother and sister. Tell W-Wyatt that I love him and tell Prue I-I love h-her." She begged, her hands slipping back to the ground. This time, Chris let them fall. He was in complete shock, unable to register anything other then her words. "Peanut, I-I love you. I will a-a-always love you." Piper finished, shivering fiercely as her entire body became cloaked in the frigid cold of approaching death.

"I love you too mom" Chris choked, sobbing brokenly, but forcing his eyes to stay open. He didn't want to stop watching his mother for fear that he would blink and she would be gone. "Please don't leave me." He begged quietly. Chris put his hands over her wound and closed his eyes in an effort to concentrate. After a moment he shook his hands out and put them back over her wound, murmuring over and over again, "Work, come on. Please work. Work! Please!"

"I'm sorry p-peanut." Piper said, taking a deep breath and realizing with a pang that it would be her last. Determined to use every second she had left she managed to choke out, "I l-love you." Piper exhaled and as her head dropped to the side the light left her eyes. Chris sobbed and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go even when Leo and Wyatt did eventually come home.

Nothing mattered anymore. Because Piper Halliwell, the matriarch of the Halliwell family, the strongest Charmed One still alive, Chris's mother- the one who made him tea when he was sick, ruffled his hair, and called him the embarrassing baby name 'peanut'- was dead. And no magic would bring her back.

Five weeks later and Chris was more alone then he had ever been in his entire life. After Piper's death things had went downhill rather drastically. Wyatt went crazy when he saw Piper like that and Chris swore that his eyes had almost turned completely black.

Chris didn't see Wyatt for the next three weeks, but when he finally saw him again, things had changed. Chris had called the rest of his family over to tell them what happened, only to realize that Piper's death hadn't been random. The demons had planned this attack and managed to kill everyone in the entire Halliwell family except for Paige, Chris, Wyatt, DJ, Leo and Coop.

Coop couldn't handle the death of Phoebe and his three daughters so he went on a rampage after the demons who attacked their family. He was outnumbered and killed almost instantly in the ensuing battle, though he went out fighting. That left Paige, DJ, Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

Of course, Paige, Chris, DJ and Leo had no idea if Wyatt was still alive or not. All they knew was that he had found Chris with Piper, and taken off to avenge her death. For all they knew, the demons had killed him too.

Leo was no comfort to his son, as he blamed Chris for being unable to heal Piper. "If anyone else in the family had been there Piper would still be alive!" Leo had screamed at Chris right after Piper's funeral. Chris had shouted back that she'd still be alive if Leo had answered his fucking call for once in his goddamn life, and Leo replied by punching him across the face as hard as he could.

The next few weeks were a torrent of funerals and tears. Chris was numb throughout the entire thing and could only vaguely hear each of the ceremonies and Paige's endless tears. Chris honestly thought that Paige wasn't going to live through the pain of losing her entire family. But she tried, for him.

Chris and Paige huddled up in the attic in the Manor for the next few weeks with crystals spread around the entire room and every protection against evil spell they could think of had been cast. Unfortunately, they didn't think to cast a spell to keep out Wyatt.

One month after Piper's death, Wyatt finally returned from the Underworld. When Chris saw his brother he burst into tears and hugged him, demanding to know where he had been, if he was okay, and why he had disappeared for so long.

Wyatt held him and comforted him while he cried, and for the first time in months Chris felt safe. That is, he felt safe until he let go of Wyatt and got a good look at him. His hair had grown out, far shaggier then Piper ever would have let it get, and his usually soft blue eyes were now sharper and harsher then ice.

Wyatt was wearing all black and his face was a mask of indifference and each angle seemed more defined then the last time Chris had seen him. Wyatt explained that he had killed every demon even remotely involved with the attack and that he had taken over the Underworld to ensure the safety of his family.

Chris didn't understand what Wyatt was saying at first, he just couldn't believe the implications. It was only after Wyatt summoned one of his new demonic servants and demanded that he starts preparations for exposing magic to the world did Chris begin to understand.

Paige had understood right away and tried to get Chris to understand as well, but he refused and she eventually left the Manor on her own. DJ was torn between the two, and stayed with Wyatt for a long time, before ultimately leaving to join Paige as well.

When Chris finally realized what Wyatt was up to he begged his brother to stop, to just be good again. But Wyatt point blank refused and Chris was left crushed.

Chris was practically catatonic for several weeks, unable to do the simplest things as eating or walking as his brain went into overload and shut down in an attempt to process everything that had happened.

Wyatt cared for him meticulously during that time, and when Chris woke up Wyatt insisted that Chris should have the throne by his side- that the two brothers should rule together. He insisted that he offered the same deal to DJ, but that their shared friend who was more their brother declined.

Chris refused to believe that Wyatt would go through with all his plans of ruling the Underworld exposing magic. According to Wyatt, Witches are strong and powerful but being in hiding makes them weaker. Wyatt insisted that if the Charmed Ones hadn't had to hide their powers from the world, then they would've been able to protect themselves from the demons easier and they would still be alive.

Chris tried to tell Wyatt that he was just grieving, that his theories didn't make any sense, but it was no use. That was when Chris left Wyatt, leaving a note on his bed that explained Chris's plan to try to save Wyatt.

Chris went to Paige and DJ and begged them to help him save Wyatt. The three of them started searching for anything; a spell, amulet, potion, talisman, _anything_ that might help them convince Wyatt to turn back to the side of good. They even tried going back in time to stop the attack, but each time they failed.

It was about four months after Piper's death that Chris ran out of ideas. Chris sought out Paige in their current hideout house, an abandoned warehouse near the San Francisco Bay. "I can't think of anything else." Chris whimpered, his eyes filling with tears as they had so often the past four months. "We've tried everything, what else is there?"

"I'm not sure." Paige muttered, staring off into space. In the small amount of time that had passed since everyone's death Paige seemed to have aged forty years. She had stress lines and worry lines that never used to exist, as well as huge black bags under her eyes. "We have tried everything, haven't we?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't understand why he just wont-" DJ cut himself off, his voice breaking. He looked away, and as he did Chris notice the shine in his eyes and trembling in his lips that signaled tears.

"Aunt Paige, we have to do something. Wyatt's getting out of control." Chris exclaimed, turning back to his aunt. Wyatt was working on taking over every magical creature in San Francisco before exposing magic. He was trying to set up a system where every magical being had to be 'registered' and it was up to Wyatt whether or not they kept their powers. Chris shuddered. Wyatt had truly lost his mind.

"You're right. I think we need to start some kind of organization of good creatures against him. Witches, leprechauns, gnomes, maybe even mortals..." Paige trailed off thoughtfully, rubbing her hands together to try to warm them.

"Against him? We're against him now?!" Chris demanded, his jade eyes flashing dangerously.

"Chris, calm down." DJ said, giving his brother a disapproving look.

Chris glared at DJ and retorted angrily, "It's not like we're against him, DJ! Despite everything-"

Paige interrupted her nephew and growled, "Yes, Chris. When Wyatt started killing innocents, I was against him. You may not want to see it Chris, but Wyatt is lost to us. We need to stop him before he does something irreversible, like exposing magic!" Paige shouted, completely overwhelmed and horrified by the situation they was in. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Her entire world was gone in a blink of an eye and now she had to try to stop her power hungry, crazed, twice blessed nephew, one of the last family members she had left.

"No!" Chris screamed in denial, turning away from Paige and DJ so they wouldn't see the tears that slid down his face. "I won't give up on him. I can't. He's my brother, Aunt Paige. I have to find a way to save him." Chris's voice wavered several times as he tried to speak through his tears.

"Aunt Paige, I think Chris is right." DJ said quietly, his voice wearier than before the Event.

Chris heard Paige sigh behind him and then she was standing in front of him and wrapping Chris into a tight hug. "Alright, we'll figure something out."

They tried for another four months to come up with something that would save Wyatt, but they came up with nothing. That wasn't to say that they hadn't gotten anything done in those four months though. Chris, DJ and Paige had worked tirelessly through those months, never once stopping or taking a break from anything.

They sought out a spot where they could build up a Resistance against Wyatt. Chris insisted calling it the Resistance rather than a Rebellion or some other violent, fighter name. He wanted it clear that their intention was to save Wyatt, not kill him. Though they planned on killing as many demons as they could.

Paige eventually decided that since Wyatt had shut down P3, it would be a great place to make their base. So she, DJ and Chris went inside the abandoned club and worked to suppress every memory being inside that club brought up while they slowly transformed it into the Resistance's headquarters.

They used every magic they knew to keep out evil, and worked to keep out Wyatt. Once the building was as safe as the three of them could get it on their own, they began recruiting.

It was hard at first. Everyone was afraid of Wyatt and of what he wanted to do to the world. It was hard to convince people to stand against him, but they did mange to build up a decent amount of people in the span of three months.

The Resistance was mainly made of of witches and mortals just then, but Paige was sure that more magical creatures would join them once they realized how serious Wyatt was about his plans to expose magic and take over.

In the mean time, Chris, DJ and Paige continued their tireless research in an effort to save Wyatt. Despite their best efforts, they still came up with nothing. Nothing, until Paige realized that maybe they were looking in the wrong places.

So that was why Chris was running through the streets of Little Whinging at midnight, trying to find number 4 of Private Drive.

Chris ducked behind a bush as a car drove by and wiped some sweat off his brow. He had taken a plane to England, then a bus to Little Whinging and had been running ever since. Chris didn't dare use magic in case Wyatt sensed it, because that meant that Wyatt would come for him and Chris wasn't entirely sure that Wyatt wouldn't hurt him anymore. Not after all the things Chris had done to ruin his plans.

Chris peaked out from behind the bush, saw that the coast was clear, and started walking down the cool streets. He glanced around himself agitatedly every thirty seconds and tried to contain his paranoia.

Well, maybe paranoia wasn't the right word. Caution probably was. After all, once Wyatt realized that Chris left and was intending to stop him he sent plenty of demons after him with orders of retrieving him without hurting him. Chris just vanquished every demon that came his way, but the last few demons he had only narrowly escaped and it was way too close of a call for Chris.

Chris gasped in elation when he looked to his left and spotted Number 4 Private Drive. Chris knew that this was where Harry Potter lived, and he was the only wizard that Chris had ever heard of. Chris knew that he and Harry must be just about the same age, and he was praying that Harry would know someone else who would be able to help him.

Chris sneaked his way over to the house, glancing around at all the neighboring houses to make sure he wasn't being watched. Now the question was how to contact him. Chris didn't want to just ring the bell because that would draw way too much attention to his presence here. He considered peaking in all the windows until he found Harry Potter, but the ones on the second floor were too high up.

With a sigh, Chris realized that he was going to have to use a power. Chris was determined to use his sensing as quickly as possible. He would just sense which room Harry Potter was in at the moment, and that would be it.

Shutting his eyes, Chris tapped into his rusty sensing powers with ferocious speed. Locating Harry Potter on the second floor Chris quickly cut the power of and held his breath, looking around for any sign of Wyatt or one of his demons.

After several tense seconds Chris let out a long breath and nodded to himself. There was a tree just outside of Harry's window, and Chris scaled it with practiced ease. Once he got on the farthest edge of the branch closet to the window Chris reached out and knocked softly on the window.

A boy no older than fourteen with messy jet black hair and beautiful green eyes shrouded behind circular black glasses stumbled to the window without looking and opened it. "Hedwig?" Harry asked in confusion, then opened his eyes and shoved a fist in his mouth to stop himself from screaming in surprise.

"Shh! I'm sorry to scare you." Chris whispered frantically, pleading Harry with his eyes to stay silent. "I need your help. Please." Chris begged. Harry stared at him in confusion and surprise for several seconds before nodding hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, you can climb onto my desk." Harry whispered, glancing behind him at his door to make sure no one was awake.

"Thank you." Chris whispered sincerely, climbing in through Harry's window as quietly as possible. Once Chris was inside Harry offered Chris a seat on his bed and Chris took it gratefully, then waved away his offers of food or water.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Harry burst out, his eyes scrutinizing Chris as though searching for anything familiar.

"Um, no. Sorry. My name is Chris Halliwell and you were the only wizard I've ever heard of. I'm really sorry, but I really need your help." Chris spoke so quickly that he stumbled over half his words and had to repeat himself. Harry stared at Chris strangely and Chris bit his bottom lip anxiously, praying that Harry wouldn't turn him away.

"Are you a muggle?" Harry finally asked and Chris shook his head.

"No, I'm a Wiccan Witch. We're different then Wizards. We're born with innate powers and we don't need a wand to access them." Chris explained. Deciding it was worth the risk if it meant getting Harry to believe him, Chris flicked his finger at Harry's pillow and floated it to the other side of the bed with telekinesis.

Harry watched with wide eyes and said, "Aren't you going to get in trouble for using magic outside of school?"

"Uh, no. Wiccan witches don't even have to go to a school if they don't want to." Chris said, chuckling slightly at the indignant expression Harry was wearing.

"Okay, so, uh... How can I help you?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from Chris on his desk chair.

Chris took a deep breath and spoke the speech he had been rehearsing ever since he and DJ came up with the idea of finding Harry. Paige had gone on a mission for the Resistance right after mentioning that wizarding magic might have a solution to their problem with Wyatt's morality. DJ and Chris had worked through brains for any memories they had of wizarding magic from Magic School, and came up with two names; Voldemort and Harry Potter. From there, it wasn't hard to track the wizard down through the internet.

"Just about my entire family was killed by demons like six months ago. My brother went insane and turned evil, and I'm trying to find a way to turn him good again. The only problem is that I've tried every Wiccan option available so I thought that maybe there might be something Wizarding magic has that Wiccan magic doesn't. Also," Chris added sheepishly. "Wyatt- my brother- is kind of trying to capture me so I've been on the run from him and I need protection."

Harry stared at Chris, open mouthed with shock, for several minuets before he shook his head, blinked and stood up. "You probably don't believe me, but it's all true!" Chris exclaimed, his voice rising in distress.

Harry shot Chris a desperate look and said, "I believe you but please be quiet! My Aunt and Uncle... well... they don't like being woken up very much." Chris nodded his understanding and Harry smiled at him. "Thanks." He said, grabbing a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. "Listen, I don't think that I can help you on my own so I'm going to send some letters to some friends and see if they can help. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you so much." Chris said sincerely, suppressing a huge yawn. Harry nodded at him and started writing.

He looked up a moment later with a sheepish expression and said, "Sorry, but- er, could you go through that again?" Chris repeated the story three times, once for each letter Harry wrote, and watched as he tied them to the leg of an owl and instructed her to where she needed to go. When Hedwig flew out the window Harry turned back to Chris awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about gate crashing your house." Chris apologized quickly. "I just... I didn't know what else-"

"It's fine." Harry said, waving Chris's apology aside. "Hedwig should be back by morning. You look kind of tired, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Sleep would be great." Chris said thankfully, jumping off of Harry's bed lightly.

"Where're you going?" Harry whispered in confusion. He had assumed that Chris was staying in his room, at least for the night.

"I was just going to sleep on the floor. Do you want me to leave?" Chris asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"No, no. You can take the bed, I'll take the floor." Harry offered.

"No, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. Really, I'll be fine." Chris insisted, lying down on the floor to prove his point.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Harry said. Chris laid on the cold ground in silence for a few minuets, mulling over his choice to seek out Harry Potter. He seemed nice enough, and he had written to a few people. Chris wasn't getting his hopes up that Harry would have a magic cure, but maybe he would at least have a hint.

Harry returned a few moments later with a couple of blankets and a pillow. Chris took them gratefully and was asleep within minuets. Harry sat up for a long time that night, sitting on his bed and watching Chris sleep. While asleep, Chris's barriers seemed to drop and Harry was startled by how young he looked. When he first arrived, Harry was sure that Chris was at least sixteen or seventeen, but looking at him now, Harry couldn't see Chris being any older than fourteen.

When Chris first showed up, Harry was pretty freaked. Not only that, but he thought that Chris was completely nuts. But the sincerity in Chris's eyes as he talked about his family's deaths and Wyatt's turning, and the way his voice cracked every time he said Wyatt's name, convinced Harry of his honesty.

Harry prayed that he would be able to help Chris, and he couldn't help looking out the window every few seconds in the hope that Hedwig would return soon.

Chris awoke the next morning with a start. He couldn't remember where he was at first and panicked, thinking that Wyatt had gotten to him again and trapped him somewhere.

When Chris sat up, totally panicked, he saw Harry asleep and instantly remembered everything that his exhausted brain had suppressed. Chris's stomach growled embarrassingly loudly and he ordered it silently to remain quiet so that he wouldn't wake Harry.

Getting up as quietly as possible, Chris glanced at the clock to see that it was only 7:32am. He quickly gathered up his blankets and pillow and shoved them into Harry's wardrobe, that way if someone came in he could just hide under the bed and they would never know he was here. After all, Chris didn't want to get Harry in trouble.

"Hey." Harry greeted him softly as he woke up and Chris jumped and spun around fearfully. When he saw it was just Harry Chris grinned sheepishly.

"Morning." He greeted. Harry stood up, yawned and stretched. Chris's stomach growled loudly again and Chris wrapped a restraining arm around it.

"Hungry?" Harry asked rhetorically. Walking over to the middle of his room, Harry bent down, wrenched up a floorboard and handed some food to Chris, then took some for himself.

"Why do you have food in your floorboard?" Chris asked curiously, devouring the piece of cake Harry gave him in seconds. Harry explained the diet that his cousin was going on and Chris winced in sympathy when he explained his Aunt and Uncle's less then caring attitude about him.

"My father's the same way." Chris said, shrugging. "He's been like that since I can remember. Always playing favorites with-" Chris cut himself off and stared out the window, his eyes widening. Harry turned to look just as Chris asked, "Isn't that your owl?" His voice had raised slightly with excitement.

"Yeah." Harry answered simply. He stepped back to allow Hedwig to fly in through the open window and she soared in with only two letters. Harry and Chris shared a frown, both of them wondering why there wasn't a third letter. Hedwig flew over to her cage to get some water before curling up to get some sleep.

"D'you want to read them, too?" Harry asked, opening the letters. Chris nodded silently and they both read the first letter:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Chris's family, he's been lent a terrible hand. I don't know what you can do for him at this point, and I don't know any spells or potions to change someone's morality. You should take Chris to Dumbledore, I'm sure that he could help. Keep safe, and tell Chris to keep safe too. Update me when you can, I'll be waiting for your letter._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

"Snuffles?" Chris asked as soon as he was done reading the letter, a small smile on his face at the strange nickname.

"Uh, yeah. He's my Godfather Sirius, but he's a fugitive so he has to use a fake name." Harry explained. He knew that he could trust Chris. Not only because of what Chris told him, but there was also a certain... vibe that Harry got from Chris. It wasn't something that could be explained, so Harry didn't try.

"Why's he a fugitive? If you don't mind me asking." Chris asked curiously.

"Sirius was blamed for the murder of my parents and twelve others. He was framed by his best friend, Peter Pettigrew. It's a long story." Harry attempted to explain.

"Sounds like. You'll have to fill me in some time." Chris said lightly, letting Harry know that he didn't have to tell him anything he didn't want to.

"Sure." Harry said noncommittally and held out the next letter for them to read.

_Harry,_

_Hermione's with me so that's why you didn't get a letter from her. Listen, I showed Dad your letter and he reckons that he should apporate over to get you and Chris first thing tomorrow. Chris will be safe at our house and Dad wants to take him to Dumbledore to see if he can help. Dad heard about what happened with the Halliwell's in America, he said it was a terrible tragedy- almost as bad as what happened with You-Know-Who. Anyways, if Chris is still there when you get this and he's okay with coming over then send back your reply ASAP and Dad'll be right over. Hoping to see you and Chris soon,_

_Ron_

"You-Know-Who?" Chris asked, squinting at that part of the letter. "Does he mean Voldemort?"

"You know about Voldemort?" Harry asked, staring at Chris in amazement. Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, we learned about him in Magic School. I didn't realize that people were still afraid to say his name, though. He's dead, isn't he?" Chris questioned, suddenly unsure.

"Yeah, he's dead. For now, at least." Harry said, thinking about Trelawney's prediction from last year. Chris raised one eyebrow at him and Harry sighed. "It's a long story, I can tell you about it later. Are you okay with going to the Weasley's?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, that's great. Who's Dumbledore?" Chris asked. Harry quickly jotted a reply to Ron and gently nudged Hedwig awake. She woke rather reluctantly, took the letter in her beak, and flew off.

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's the best Wizard alive." Harry said, thinking about last year when Dumbledore helped Hermione and him save Sirius.

"What's Hogwarts?" Chris asked. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and explained Hogwarts, then the houses and different classes they offered to Chris. Chris seemed very interested in the academics and Harry had a hard time answering some of his more complex questions, and instead told him that he could ask Hermione when they got to the Weasley's. Harry went on to describe Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's to Chris and by the time he was done Hedwig was back with another letter.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear you and Chris can come. Both of you be packed and ready to go in exactly five minuets. I'll see you then._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry started packing his stuff, then turned back to Chris who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Don't you have any stuff to bring with you?"

"Uh, no. I kind of lost all of my stuff over the last few months. This is all I have left." Chris said, indicating the worn clothes he was wearing, and a triquatra necklace.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said, feeling supremely bad for Chris. "You want to borrow some clean clothes?" Harry offered. Chris grinned at Harry and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd never ask." He joked, and gladly accepted a new, well new to him anyways, shirt and jeans. "These are huge. What, did you lose a few hundred pounds recently?" Chris questioned when he put on the giant clothes.

"No, these are Dudley's clothes." Harry said, then went on to explain Dudley. He was interrupted, however, by a loud popping sound as Mr. Weasley apparated in.

Chris's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "So, that's apparation then." He mused.

"Hello, you must be Chris Halliwell." Mr. Weasley said briskly, shaking Chris's hand.

"Yes, sir. Thanks for helping." Chris said prematurely. He didn't even know if Mr. Weasley or this Dumbledore guy could help him, but he certainly didn't want to lessen his chances by being rude.

"It's no problem at all." Mr. Weasley assured Chris with a friendly smile and Chris found himself smiling back. "Now, I should explain to your aunt and uncle where you're going-"

"Oh, that's not necessary Mr. Weasley. They won't care." Harry interrupted quickly, sending Chris a glance that clearly read 'busted'. Chris grimaced back at him.

"Harry, your Aunt and Uncle do know that Chris spent the night, don't they?" Mr. Weasley asked and Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

Before Harry could answer Chris took the blame, "It's my fault, sir. I asked Harry not to tell them I was here, just in case they tried to get rid of me. I've got no where else to go." Chris explained earnestly. Harry shot Chris an appreciative look and Chris just nodded.

Mr. Weasley appeared to be considering this and he finally blew out a great sigh and nodded. "At least leave them a note." He said to Harry, who hastily scribbled a one line note and threw it carelessly on his bed.

"Does apparation hurt?" Chris asked, suddenly weary.

"Not at all. It's a little unpleasant your first few times, however." Mr. Weasley said pleasantly. "On three, then. One, two-" Mr. Weasley gripped Harry and Chris's shoulders firmly and with another loud crack, they were gone.

They reappeared inside the kitchen of the Burrow and Chris sucked in a large breathe. Apparition sure was different from orbing, but thankfully it wasn't too bad. Once Chris was sure the room wouldn't start spinning he opened his eyes and looked around the room, blushing shyly.

There were 11 people fit into the average sized room, staring at him. Chris dropped his eyes to the ground and shuffled his feet nervously before taking a deep breath to calm himself and then steadily looking back up- his gaze determined and fierce.

"Harry, would you like to introduce everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked pointedly, as if Harry should have known this already.

"Oh, yeah, right." Harry said quickly and apologetically. "Everyone, this is Chris Halliwell. Chris this is Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. And this is Hermione Granger." Harry quickly introduced.

Chris nodded and said, "Thanks for helping me." To Mr. Weasley and Harry.

"Well, to be perfectly honest Chris, I'm not sure what we can do for you." Charlie spoke up. Everyone was sitting around a large kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley gestured for Chris and Harry to sit down as well. Chris's expression was absolutely crestfallen as he registered Charlie's words and he continued. "I haven't heard of anything that can reverse morality. I mean, there are time turners-"

"I can't go back in time. I've already tried about fifty times and each time the demons just change their attack slightly and we're left with the same result. There must be someone very powerful behind them pulling their strings." Chris explained sadly. Going back in time had always been a last resort for Halliwells, a dangerous one that always worked, but this time it didn't.

"Um... Chris?" Hermione spoke up quietly. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Well... if you don't mind me asking, Wyatt is twice blessed, isn't he?" Hermione asked and Chris just nodded mutely, a strange emotion flickering over his face. "Doesn't that mean that he can't be evil?"

Chris sighed at the common misconception and explained. "No, it just means that he's twice as powerful. In fact, since Wyatt was born over the Nexus it makes him more prone than most people to changing sides."

"Can't you use this Nexus thing to change him back?" Ron asked.

"No. The Nexus is just a center of Wiccan and spiritual energy. Basically, it increases the power and morality of whoever is in control of the Manor at the time. Since Wyatt's evil now and has control of the Manor, the Nexus is evil too." Chris told them, surprised by how little they knew about Wiccan magic.

"I think that we might be able to introduce you to someone who can help, dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, her gaze ineffably sad as she stared at Chris and wondered how someone so young could have already gone through so much.

Chris looked at her hopefully and asked, "Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts and we managed to set up a meeting with him later tonight." Mr. Weasley explained, his face pinched with concern. Chris was too young to have gone through all the things he had, especially in such a short amount of time. Mr. Weasley was determined to do anything he could to help.

"Really? Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Chris exclaimed, a real smile lighting up his face for the first time in months. "I have to call Paige! Do you have a telephone?"

"You know how to use a telephone?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Aren't you magic?" George continued Fred's train of thought. Chris stared at them in utter confusion so Harry explained.

"Chris, wizards don't use anything that's non-magical. No T.V.'s, radio's, cars... well, occasionally cars," Harry explained, with a quick grin at Ron, who smirked back.

"Oh, I guess you don't have a phone then." Chris said, very disappointed.

"Actually, I think I do!" Mr. Weasley's entire face was lit up with excitement as he practically sprinted from the room.

"Good job Chris, now you've got him started." Bill muttered, an affectionate and exasperated smile on his face.

"Uh- sorry?" Chris asked in confusion, looking to Harry for help.

"Dad's obsessed with everything muggle and he never misses a chance at seeing how something's work. He's going to badger you with questions all day." Ron told Chris, wearing an apologetic smile. Chris smirked as Mr. Weasley came back in with a normal cellphone, several batteries and plugs and tin foil.

"Here, I wasn't sure exactly what you would need-" Mr. Weasley trailed off as both Chris and Hermione burst into laughter. "What?" Mr. Weasley asked, looked confused.

Chris continued chortling and Hermione sent him a stern look, quieting him somewhat. "Mr. Weasley, that's a cell phone. It's wireless."

"Wireless?" Mr Weasley asked, staring at the phone in his hand in confusion.

"Here, I'll show you." Chris offered. He went over to Mr. Weasley, grabbed the cell phone and turned it on. Mr. Weasley's face was almost as bright as the screen's and Chris had to stop himself from laughing again.

Chris quickly dialed the number, waited several rings and exhaled in relief when Paige answered. "Hello?" Her voice was curt and distracted, hardened by everything they had been through.

"It's me. I made it." Chris said just as shortly, though his voice was clearly excited to be talking to his Aunt again.

"You found Harry Potter?" Paige asked incredulously. Her voice softened as she said, "Only you, Chris. Only you." This was indecipherable to the Weasley's, but Chris just grinned.

"Thanks." He said, grinning cheekily. He turned somber and reported, "They have no ideas right now. But they're going to introduce me to someone who's supposed to be the greatest Wizard of all time later."

"Dumbledore?" Paige asked and Chris's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We met at a magical convention once." Paige said dismissively. "He's a great man, Chris. If anyone can help then he can."

"Thanks Aunt Paige." Chris said sincerely.

"I should go now. Meetings, you know." Paige said and Chris sighed mutely.

"Of course." His voice was monotone now, professional. Paige sighed loudly over the line.

"Chris, you know that there are things I have to do-" Paige tried to explain softly, but Chris caught her off.

"I understand. Tell me how the meetings are the next time I call back, okay? Bye."

"Bye." Chris hung up the cell phone, his face both brighter and sadder, and handed it back to Mr. Weasley, who stared down at it with wonder.

"Chris, are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly and Chris nodded at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He said just as quietly, and the room plunged into silence for several minuets.

"So... who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Charlie suddenly asked and just about all the kids in the room turned to give each other ecstatic looks.

"What's Quidditch?" Chris asked, and got several amazed stares for it. He merely raised an eyebrow at them and waited.

"You... you've never even _heard_ of Quidditch?" Ron asked, sounded choked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I just asked what it was to look stupid on purpose." Chris said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The Weasley's exchanged glances and Chris smirked- they'd get used to his classic Halliwell sarcasm one way or another.

"It's a Wizarding sport played on broomsticks." Harry spoke up. He went on to explain all the different players, their positions, ect. Chris listened intently, nodding every now and again. "D'you think you'd want to play?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chris said, grinning. He hadn't done something as simple as playing a sport in weeks. It would be great to just hang out and have a chance to be a kid again.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ron exclaimed, practically charging out the backdoor. Chris laughed and followed behind Harry.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down!" Bill, the oldest and therefore apparently the one in charge, called when they got outside. "We need to split everyone into teams. Charlie's a seeker and Harry's a seeker so they'll be the team captains."

Harry raised no objection to this and he and Charlie stood in front of everyone, next to Bill. "Ron's a keeper- you're with Harry. I'm keeper, I'll be with Bill. Ginny, Hermione and Chris will play chaser for Harry. Percy, Fred George, you're with us."

Everyone quickly divided up into their assigned teams and Harry suddenly turned to Chris and asked, "Hey, have you even flown a broom before?" Chris burst out laughing, remembering a time when he tried to ride a broom Wyatt gave him for his birthday and had cursed as a prank.

"Yeah, I've ridden. Chasers score, right?" Chris checked. Harry nodded and Chris grinned. "Let's do this!"

The game was more fun then Chris could have possibly imagined. Chris was laughing, flying loops around the others and scoring left and right. When the game was over and they flew back to the ground Charlie was grinning at him approvingly and said, "You have quite the skill."

Chris grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called out the door. Chris's stomach had been growling uncomfortably for the past hour or so, though Chris was so accustomed to hunger now that he hadn't really noticed.

Dinner was a quick affair, with Chris only picking at his meal as his stomach twisted in anxious knots at the thought of his meeting. He wanted to meet Dumbledore now. He wanted to save his brother. He needed to save his brother.

Noting his agitation, Mrs. Weasley checked the clock, then turned to the young teen and suggested,"It's almost time for your meeting with Dumbledore, why don't you go get washed up." Chris nodded gratefully and stood, heading upstairs to where he'd been shown a bathroom earlier and feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders for the millionth time since the Event.

"Alright Chris, just grab a handful of the Floo Powder and step into the fireplace." Mr. Weasley instructed. Chris stared at him as if he were insane and eye'd the fireplace doubtfully.

"Really, Chris. It'll be fine." Harry reassured him and Chris raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"After all the demons and my brother I better not die from this freaking fireplace..." Chris muttered, grabbing a handful of the Floo Powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Very good, now you throw the powder down and say your destination very, very clearly. You want to say 'Hogwarts: Headmasters Office.'" Mr. Weasley continued and Chris groaned.

"Here goes nothing." He said, then threw down the powder. Green flames jumped to life around him and Chris flinched in surprise. "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office!" Chris shouted and immediately disappeared.

He reappeared in yet another fireplace and hurried to get the ash off of himself.

"Hello, Mr. Halliwell." An old man greeted him warmly from behind a large mahogany desk. Chris jumped back in surprise before hurrying forward and shaking the man's hand.

"Um, hi. Thanks, for meeting with me." Chris said nervously, wiping his hands on his palm and standing in front of the desk awkwardly.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Dumbledore gestured to the chair behind Chris and Chris perched tensely on the edge of the seat.

"No, thank you."

"Very well, I believe you wanted to discuss something with me?" Dumbledore inquired, gazing at Chris over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Uh... yeah... You see... it's kind of a long story." Chris warned him apologetically, and Dumbledore merely nodded for him to continue. "About eight months ago basically, all of my family died except for me, my brothers; Wyatt and DJ, and my Aunt Paige. After... The Event, Wyatt... changed. He has prophecies about being the twice blessed witch and the ruler of Excalibur and he's destined to do good things... but after mom's death he turned evil. He's been hunting me down and I need protection from him. I also, well, I was hoping that you might know something about how to change his morality back to good."

Dumbledore considered Chris's words for a long moment, his face etched with sadness at Chris's suffering.

"I am very sorry for your losses." Dumbledore said softly and Chris nodded then looked away, embarrassed by the way his eyes began watering. "And what of your other brother, DJ?"

"He's with my Aunt, and he's a year older than me so she's okay with him staying in San Francisco to help her with a Resistance we started against Wyatt. It's my mission to find a way to save him. Can you help me?" Chris pleaded, his voice watery and pained. Dumbledore sighed softly before answering.

"I can offer you protection, but I don't know of any magic that can reverse a person's morality. I will, however, help you look into it." Dumbledore said slowly.

Chris's face lit up instantly and he relaxed back in the seat. "Thank you so much!"

"The protection that I can offer you is here, at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, to Chris's utter confusion.

"Here? Like you want me to live here?" Chris asked doubtfully.

"I wish for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore explained and Chris frowned, deep in thought.

"But, I was talking to Harry and he said that Hogwarts never has transfer students." Chris argued softly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, he was just a little confused.

"While that is true there are special circumstances this year that will allow you to join us." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Special circumstances?" Chris asked, twisting his hands in his lap nervously.

"Yes, but you must not speak a word of it to any of this year's students. It's supposed to be a surprise." Dumbledore bargained and Chris nodded immediately. He'd do anything to try to save his brother. "Alright. This year Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore said and Chris grinned.

"I've heard about that! But, how does the tournament let me come to Hogwarts?" Chris asked in confusion.

"There was a clause added in several years ago stating that one extra school could be brought in, if they were from a different realm of magic. Your magic is Wiccan, correct?" Chris nodded. "And you used to attend Magic School?" Chris nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face as he realized what Dumbledore was getting up to.

"That's brilliant!" Chris exclaimed happily. "I don't have to be a certain age, do I?"

"Not if you're the only person from that school. However, since you wont be staying with the rest of your school I will sort you into one of the Hogwarts houses at the start of term feast." Dumbledore explained and Chris nodded readily.

"How sure are you that this place is safe?" Chris asked cautiously and Dumbledore smiled at him gently.

"Believe me, this castle is impenetrable." Dumbledore reassured his newest student and Chris smiled.

A new worry crossed Chris's mind and he bit his lip uncertainly. At Dumbledore's gently urging expression, Chris finally asked, "I asked Harry about some of the classes and since I don't channel my magic through a wand what would I do for them?"

"Yes, I did consider that. I thought that you could study the theory behind each class, and perhaps come up with spells to do what is required." Dumbledore explained and Chris nodded.

"Okay, yeah. Let's do this." Chris said with determination, his heart surging with fresh hope. He couldn't wait to see Paige and let her know what was going on. There really was a chance that he could save Wyatt now. Maybe they could even find a way to go back in time and save everyone! With the endless possibilities stretched before him, Chris felt more hopeful than he had since the Event.

"Very well. Now, as you will be entering your fourth year, I suggest that you take these classes." Dumbledore pulled out a schedule from a stack of papers on his desk and handed them to Chris. "I've assigned you electives that have less practical wand use and more knowledge learning to help you since you do not have a wand."

Chris scanned the list of classes and actually felt himself grow intensely curious at a few of them. Potions, transfiguration, history of magic, care of magical creatures, charms, divination and runes. He had taken a few of these classes at Magic School, but he wondered how they would differ now that he was taking them at a Wizarding school.

"And here is a list of supplies that you will need to bring." Dumbledore said, handing Chris another list. Chris accepted it and wondered briefly how he and Paige were going to manage getting these supplies. It wasn't as if she had a paying job anymore, money wasn't really something they worried about too much these days. "And this is your ticket for the train to Hogwarts. The Weasley's can explain to you how to reach the platform and where you can buy your school supplies. When you arrive at Hogwarts I ask you to wait in the entrance hall for one of our staff to approach you so you may be sorted."

Chris accepted the ticket as well and tried not to feel overwhelmed by all of this. The very most he had actually expected to come out of this meeting was an amulet for protection and Dumbledore's promise to look into how to save Wyatt. Instead, Chris was being given an all access pass to the man's school, with a guarantee that nothing could get in to hurt him. That meant that Chris now had unlimited time to research ways to save Wyatt while getting the opportunity to expand his knowledge about another kind of magic and participate in the most widely known magical even of the century. Being chosen a champion for the tri-wizard tournament was a big honor, and Chris couldn't help being excited at the prospect.

"Thank you so much." Chris expressed, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Really, thank you. I- this is so much more than I could have asked for."

Dumbledore inclined his head and gave Chris a soft smile. "There is always help at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it." He said, his eyes twinkling kindly.


End file.
